May I have this dance?
by Lovelyscrawls
Summary: It was the middle of winter, the wind was cold and the world was quiet.  Looking at the strange boy, it felt near impossible to resist his offer. SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, SasuSaku not really  *BoysLove*  Horrible Summary xD


"May I have this dance?"

It was the middle of winter, the wind was cold and the world was quiet.

Looking at the strange boy, it felt near impossible to resist his offer. SasuNaru, *BoysLove*

Sasuke rolled in his bed, groaning as his alarm went off. The numbers '7:00' were blinking furiously, synchronizing with the 'beep' over and over. With one last groan, he rolled over and pressed the button lazily. The silence was followed by a small knock on the door, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. He wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

"Come in." He called, watching as the door cracked open slowly, to reveal a small girl, poking her head inside of the room.

"Is Sasu-kuh coming downstairs?" The little girl asked, with a small lisp. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the little girl, sitting up in his bed now and beckoning her over, running his fingers through the younger one's hair.

"I'll be down in a minute Hinako, could you tell Kaa-san that for me please?" He asked, before letting her go and watching her scurry off down the hallway, chuckling quietly at the little crashes he could hear as she ran.

Sasuke finally managed to sit up, groaning as he did so. By now, the little clock had made its way to '7:15'. He reached his arms toward the ceiling, on his tiptoes as he did so, before making his way to the closet.

He rummaged through the dirty piles of clothes, before finding a clean, black, plaid over shirt. He buttoned it up before grabbing a pair of ripped skinny jeans, that were a light blue. His hair was messy as usual, but that wasn't a concern at the moment. He pulled on a pair of socks and his sneakers, grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder, before descending the stairs into the living room.

"Sasuke, are you going to come sit down and eat?" a rough voice called from the kitchen, making Sasuke shiver. His adoptive father sat beside the woman he had always called his mother, who was beaming toward him.

"Yeah sure, what did you make?" He asked softly, walking into the kitchen, but taking his time while doing so. He didn't have to ask the moment he stepped into the kitchen, he could smell everything at once, which made him realize just how hungry he actually was.

"Your mother made fruit salad, but I made toast and some ham if you'd like." He said quietly. The relationship between the two males had always been strained, for various reasons. It probably would have been different if Sasuke had come to live with them at a younger age, but everything happened the way it did and things just couldn't change now.

"I'll just have some fruit, I'm not that hungry right now." He lied, grabbing an orange and slicing it into thirds, sitting beside Hinako now. He smiled at her, eating in silence. The only noise throughout the room was the sounds of chewing, an awkward silence settling throughout the year.

Sasuke felt a vibrate in his pocket, pulling out his cellphone to see a text message from his best friend and current girlfriend, Neji and Sakura. He sighed one last time, reading through the texts quickly before standing up, Both adults looking at him questioningly.

"Neji's on his way, he just got his new car. He said he wants to go for a drive before we have to go to school." He explained quietly, not waiting around long enough for his parents to even reply. He shut the front door behind him, scratching his neck and looking up at the clouds, hearing a car stop infront of him.

"Hey bro, like the ride?" Neji said, winking. Sasuke laughed and shook his head, jogging to the end of his yard and opening the passenger door, looking at the black vehicle.

"Nice." Sasuke commented, sitting down and closing the door behind him, getting comfortable. He put on a smile for Neji, hugging his own arms for a minute. He popped in a CD, leaning back and pulling Nejis jacket off of the seat, wrapping it around himself.

"Want to just skip class today?" Sasuke asked Neji nonchalantly, looking upwards now, staring at the sun but not directly into it. It was warm inside of Nejis jacket; he felt more comfortable around him even more so then when he was around Sakura, which is what made them such good friends.

"We can't Sasuke, we're getting a new student today. Weren't you listening to Kakashi-Sensei on Friday?" He asked, somewhat impatient. It wasn't unusual for Sasuke to be completely lost inside of a classroom, and it drove Neji insane to no end that he still managed to be top in most classes.

"Fair enough. Let's hurry up then, I want to get it over with so we can just go home soon. I don't want to be here long." Sasuke added, making sure not to say too much , not wanting to make Neji irritated anymore then he already had.

Neji just grunted in response, starting to drive in the direction of the school, the car now in completely silence. Sasuke looked toward the trees, ignoring his vibrating phone. It was probably his mother or dad calling, to make sure he was on his way to school. It wasn't unusual for him to just ignore his phone, he wasn't much of a talker unless he was talking to Neji or his younger sister. He sat in a daze for the rest of the ride, sighing when they pulled up to the school.

"Alright, let's go in." Neji said, turning off the car and unlocking the doors. He got out much faster than Sasuke, already half-way across the parking lot before Sasuke even had time to register where they were. He grabbed his school bag and swung it back over his shoulder, locking his door behind him and strutting at a rather fast pace to catch up with Neji.

"Are you mad?" Sasuke asked him, pouting a little. He sighed when Neji just ignored his question, continuing to walk at Neji's pace, looking around them now. It would take them about another 10 minutes to get to class, so they'd probably get there just before the bell. The silence was driving Sasuke insane, but he knew better then to pursue him when he went into a mood. Under his breath, Sasuke allowed himself a few curse words, spotting Sakura making a bee-line toward the two boys.

"Sasuke! Why weren't you answering my texts this morning?" She yelled, still a few feet away. Neji didn't even take a double-glance at her, grabbing Sasuke's arm and speeding up, causing Sasuke to inwardly chuckle from her expression.

"Sorry Sakura, but we're going to be late. He'll see you at lunch." Neji so blatantly lied, shocking Sasuke somewhat. Neji wasn't the type to lie, but at times it seemed to come so easily to him. He removed Nejis jacket when they finally reached the inside of the school, handing it to Neji outside of their home room. He opened the door without another word, leaving Sasuke deserted in the doorway, looking in at the class. Most students were talking amongst their groups, his eyes now following Neji over to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. Neji took a seat next to shikamaru, leaving an empty space between Shino and Kiba, where Sasuke sat. He rushed over to complete their group, only catching the end of the conversation about Kibas girlfriend, Ino.

"She's pretty mad at me because I didn't stop by this weekend, but Shino needed help moving. I'm not gonna blow off my best friend for her. I don't care how cute she looks." He said, folding his arms and leaning back. Everyone in the group realized there was a strange bond between Shino and Kiba, how they never left eachother's side for long. Ino was positive they were together, and Kiba never flat-out denied it, and Shino just wouldn't speak about anything like that. He'd always have a thousand other topics to choose from. Slowly the noise in the classroom died down as the front door opened, the sound of two different pairs of footsteps echoing throughout the room now. Everyone looked to the front of the class room to see a boy with blond spiky hair, standing next to Kakashi.

"Students, this is Naruto. He's just moved here from America." He said, the bright boy fidgeting slightly. He wasn't too fond of standing in front of the class, but he beamed at anyone who met his eyes. Kakashi slowly moved off to the side, leaving Naruto on the stage alone, as everyone waited for him to speak now.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 14, and I just moved here from California. I lived with my mother, but she just passed away so I've moved here to stay with my aunt and uncle until I graduate. I hope we can all get along really well!" He said, standing there alone. No one seemed to be welcome to the thought, which made Sasuke inwardly angry. He pushed himself closer to Shino, and pulled an empty chair between him and Kiba, Naruto's eyes meeting his. He patted the chair once, and Narutos nervous face broke out into a huge smile, bouncing over to sit with them all. It made Sasuke smile in a weird way, it made his stomach twist with new feelings. He couldn't help but smile at the boy, something was different about him. It was something that would change a lot.


End file.
